powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Look
'Look '''is the 2nd ending theme of the first season of the Powerpuffgirls z anime; it is performed by the Halcali. Characters ''In Order of appearance Videos Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Romaji= "Me wo tojite ukabu sekai watashi dake no mono yo" (Clap your hands everybody Clap your hands to the beats 1.2.3. Kara BGM Meguroku umare no rappu mashiin Yureru bakku biito Hibiku beesu rain Harikari We don't care) Kudaranai osekkyou wa kikiakita no yo Hoshi uranai de zenbu nuritsubusu no yo Te no naru hou e atashi wa aruku keikoutou no shita de Mou shiranai koto wa shiranai manma de ii no! Nee nani wo nakushitatte iu no? Iranai mono bakkari da wa Honto wa chotto shikararetai daiji na mono bakkari na no yo all day it's all night Nakushitaku nankanai yo honto wa Daiji na mono bakari na no Atashi wo mitsukete Itsudatte sou kimi no ashimoto terasu yo Mawari ga mienai makkura na toki mo Daiji na mono miushinawanai you te no hira ni gyutto Me wo tojita manma demo tadoritsuku hazu sa kitto Kimi no takaramono all day all night Sou omottemonai hanashi kikasete yo Naisu na make a noise zutto zutto sagashite yo Sotto barenai you ni Kakusu no and you don't stop Subete daiji na mono Ukabu mono hobokimi no mono Dareka to hanashitari hitori de naitari Fuzaketa ikimono koko ni itai yo Te no naru hou e atashi wa ikanai dareka no yobu koe Me wo tojite ukabu sekai watashi dake no mono yo Nee atashirashiku shitai no hoshii mono wa zenbu choudai! Omoi mono wa motenai wa demo kokoro wa zenbu motte ikeru no yo Mou shiranai koto wa shiranai manma ga ii no! Nee nani wo nakushitatte iu no? Iranai mono bakkari da wa Honto wa chotto shikararetai daiji na mono bakkari Atashirashiku shitai no hoshii mono wa zenbu choudai! Omoi mono wa motenai wa demo kokoro wa zenbu motte ikeru no yo all day it's all night Nakushitaku nankanai yo honto wa daiji na mono bakari na no all day it's all night Itsudatte sou donna toki mo Atashi wo mitsukete |-| Kanji= ［目を閉じて浮かぶ世界　私だけのものよ］ Clap your hands everybody Clap your hands to the beats 1. 2. 3. からBGM 目黒区生まれのラップマシーン ゆれるバックビート ひびくベースライン ハリカリ We don't care くだらないお説教は聞き飽きたのよ 星占いで全部　塗りつぶすのよ 手の鳴る方へ　あたしは歩く　蛍光灯の下で もう知らない事は知らないまんまでいいの！ ねぇ何をなくしたって言うの？いらないものばっかりだわ ホントはちょっと叱られたい　大事なものばっかりなのよ all day it\'s all night なくしたくなんか　ないよ　ホントは 大事なものばかりなの all day it\'s all night いつだってそう　どんな時も あたしを見つけて いつだってそう　君の足元照らすよ 周りが見えない真っ暗なときも 大事なもの見失わないよう　手のひらにギュッと 目を閉じたまんま　でもたどりつくはずさきっと キミノタカラモノ all day all night そう　思ってもない話聞かせてよ ナイスなmake a noise ずっとずっと探してよ そっとバレないように かくすのand you don\'t stop すべて大事なもの うかぶものほぼきみのもの 誰かと話したり　一人で泣いたり ふざけた生き物　ここにいたいよ 手の鳴る方へ　あたしは行かない　誰かの呼ぶ声 目を閉じて浮かぶ世界　私だけのものよ ねぇあたしらしくしたいの　欲しいものは全部ちょうだい！ 重いものは持てないわ　でも心は全部持っていけるのよ もう知らない事は　知らないまんまがいいの！ ねぇ何をなくしたって言うの？いらないものばっかりだわ ホントはちょっと叱られたい　大事なものばかり あたしらしくしたいの　欲しいものは全部ちょうだい！ 重いものは持てないわ　でも心は全部持っていけるのよ all day it\'s all night なくしたくなんか　ないよ　ホントは 大事なものばかりなの all day it\'s all night いつだってそう　どんな時も あたしを見つけて |-| English= "The world that appears when I close my eyes is mine and mine alone." Clap your hands everybody Clap your hands to the beats The BGM from 1, 2, 3 We're a rap machine born in the Meguro district With a swaying back beat And an echoing bass line We're HALCALI, We don't care I'm sick of hearing worthless sermons With horoscopes, everything's painted prettier I walk on, under a florescent light, to the place echoing in my hand It's okay that I don't know the things that I still don't know! Hey, did you say you lost something? You don't need stuff like that! The truth is, I want to be scolded a bit, all those things are important All day, it's all night Though you don't want to lose it, the truth is All those things are important All day it's all night At any time, no matter when Just look for me At any time, a light shines at your feet Even in times when it's so dark you can't see around yourself So that you don't lose what's important to you, hold onto it tightly You still have your eyes closed, but as you struggle I'm sure you'll make it To what you treasure All day all night C'mon, I can't even think with all the things you're telling me Make a nice noise I'm always, always searching for you It's like you keep everything to yourself And you don't stop hiding All the important things That are appearing are nearly yours I'm speaking with somebody, I'm crying all alone I wish all the carefree creatures could be here with me I can't go to the place echoing in my hand, someone is calling for me The world that appears when I close my eyes is mine and mine alone Hey, the things I've always wanted to do, I can do now! Some of it is heavy, but my heart can carry it all! It's okay that I don't know the things that I still don't know! Hey, did you say you lost something? You don't need stuff like that! The truth is, I want to be scolded a bit, all those things are important The things I've always wanted to do, I can do now! Some of it is heavy, but my heart can carry it all! All day, it's all night Though you don't want to lose it, the truth is All those things are important All day it's all night At any time, no matter when Just look for me Category:Season 1 Category:Media Category:Music Category:Sound/Video Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Theme